


亚亚亚村（一）

by Purewhite_universe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purewhite_universe/pseuds/Purewhite_universe





	亚亚亚村（一）

小白医生是阿福18岁的那年来到的村里。村里好不容易有了个医生，村民一开始倒是欢欣鼓舞，到了后面，兴许是大家太过无聊，渐渐的便开始传起这位小白医生的各种嘴碎来。 

“哥，你都不在意的么？他们说得那么难听，居然说你和村口小寡妇有染！就小寡妇那个又黑又丑眼斜嘴歪的样子！怎么可能配得上你！”阿福一边乖乖的趴在那里好让小白医生给他包扎背后的伤口一遍愤愤不平。 

“我介意啊，但是又有什么办法，总不能去村口喊我其实和她不熟吧。”小白医生只是好脾气的笑笑，动作娴熟包扎好伤口，拍拍阿福的后背示意他可以起来了。 

阿福坐起身，看着小白医生穿着白大褂的背影，心里又隐约的觉得也难怪别人嘴碎。最近天气热，小白医生背心裤衩外面直接套了白大褂，从背后看的时候，就只能看到白大褂下面露出的两条细白笔直的小腿，就好像他的白大褂里面什么都没有穿一样。 

阿福心里明白，小白医生是好看的，所以那些有病没病的都会过来找小白医生看病，但其实他们都不是来看病，而是来看小白医生的。就像他，其实背上和阿花打架弄出来的伤口算不了什么，但是他就是乐意屁颠屁颠的跑到小白医生这里“看病”。 

盯了一会儿小白医生白花花的小腿，下身那直愣愣的玩意儿有了抬头的趋势，阿福揉了揉脖子，决定转移下自己的注意力。 

“如果你处个对象，他们就不会说那些有得没得了。”阿福说。 

“我哪来对象处。” 

“我啊！” 

见小白医生翻了个白眼，阿福便一本正经的和他分析起来：”你看，大家都说你和小寡妇有染，你又不能证明自己，那你就是有染了，没话可说的。” 

小白医生听了似乎有点生气，“我怎么就不能证明自己清白了？” 

“通常吧，人家小姑娘要证明自己的清白只要证明自己是个处女就可以了，小寡妇肯定不能证明自己是处女。小白医生你也不能证明自己是个处男，所以两条都不成立。而且，你长的这么好看，还没个对象，大家肯定会认为你不正经。” 

“那我和你处对象就正经了？” 

“那是自然，首先我们门当户对，我是村长儿子，你是村里的医生，天造地设；第二如果你和别人处对象，我会不开心，我一不开心就会到处乱说，到时候你的谣言就会更多，但是你又没办法证明自己的清白，然后大家就会觉得你更加的不正经了。” 

阿福以为小白医生会过来揍他一拳，毕竟小白医生的脸都气红了。但出乎阿福的意料，小白医生只是气呼呼的盯了他一会儿，突然噗嗤一声又笑了，这让反而让阿福有点不知所措了。

“但我是个男的，你也是男的，这男的和男的处对象岂不是更加的不正经？”小白医生歪着头提出了问题，每次他露出这个表情的时候，总有一种让人怜爱的天真无辜感。 

阿福搔头想了想，然后说，“好像是这个道理。不过既然你怎么都只能不正经，那还不如和我不正经呢，毕竟我比小寡妇好看多了，”然后阿福指了指自己下面因为看到了小白医生露出的细白小腿和无辜表情而支起的小帐篷，“而且我又年轻力壮，你肯定不会吃亏。” 

 

被人揪着耳朵从医疗室赶出来后，阿福本想去找阿花那个臭狐狸算账顺便打发下时间，结果走到半路的时候，觉得累了，便索性找了个阴凉的地方睡起了午觉。夏季火热的阳光透过密集的树叶散成金色的小颗粒洒落在阿福的身上，微风轻拂过，伴着蝉鸣，阿福这一觉竟然睡到了黄昏。他做了好长的一个梦，梦里有一望无际的花田，有洒满整个世界的阳光，还有比花更娇比阳光更暖的小白医生，他们在花田里面做爱，小白医生的身体里面舒服到不行，他像一个勤奋的老牛，在小白医生的身上奋力耕耘。他感受到自由，感受到快意，感受到无边无际的舒适。所以当他醒来时候，小兄弟浑厚有力的一柱擎天，倒也是理所当然的事。 

阿福爬起来，盯着血红的夕阳看了会儿，便决心一定要和小白医生处对象。说干就干，他站起身又折返往医疗站走去。小白医生就住在医疗站的二楼，这个时间点，他应该刚吃完饭，在医疗站院子里面那颗老枣树下乘凉休息。看到阿福走进来，小白医生似乎并不意外，问了句吃饭了没，得到了否定的答案，便走进了屋子，没一会儿便端出了一碗香喷喷的油泼面。 

也许应该先卖一下惨，然后再趁着小白医生同情心泛滥的时候哄骗他和自己处对象，阿福盯着那碗油泼面想道。毕竟医生都是富有同情心的。你看，他明明下午都还在生自己的气，现在还不是为自己亲手做了一碗面，连一顿都舍不得别人饿。阿福满脑子都是小白医生，肚子并不是很饿，但是这碗油泼面实在是太香了，于是阿福还是端起来了碗吃了起来。 

小白医生所有的东西他都无法拒绝，这个认知让阿福感到甜蜜又担心。 

三下五除二的吃完面，阿福抹了抹嘴，从自己小时候没奶水吃开始阐述他“悲惨凄凉”的一生。小白医生听的十分认真，期间还对他和别人比谁唱歌声调高导致吼坏了嗓子一周都没能好好说话的事情表示了同情。眼看气氛差不多了，阿福亮出了自己的底牌：“哥，你看我今年都18了，然而连嘴都没亲过，老胡家的那小子，18岁的时候孩子都有两个了，对比下我真的太惨了。” 

小白医生点点头表示同意，“按照村子里的情况，你这年纪早就应该成婚了。” 

阿福听见小白医生这么说，开心了起来，“所以，你要对我负责，和我处对象。” 

“啊？”小白医生起初一脸茫然，但是他很快便反应过来阿福心里的小九九了，立马表现出了戒备。“你没亲过嘴关我什么事，你不能老是把脏水往我身上泼，我是无辜的。” 

他居然说自己是无辜的！阿福有些生气起来，七情六欲是每个人根性，好色贪淫是每个人的罪孽，他随随便便的出现，用他笔直修长的腿，纤细得过分的腰肢，丰润粉红的嘴唇，白皙细腻的皮肤勾引出最邪淫的罪孽，放任别人对他各样的意淫毫不阻止，可以说他就是罪孽本身，然而他现在竟然号称自己是无辜的。 

所以，我这么做是替天行道，阿福拦腰把小白医生整个身子搂抱锁紧在怀里把人往屋子房间里面拖的时候，心安理得在内心说到。 

 

tbc


End file.
